new moments
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: reto parejas crack (FF:dstlo)


**(Reto parejas crack)**

**/Piers&Cindy/.**

_Cassie fue a levantar ha sus hijos para que fueran a la escuela para despues de clases irian a casa para entrenar con su padre y madre esta vez aprenderian a usar un arma en caso de emergencia scott estaba tan ancioso porque por fin aprenderia a usar un arma, por otro lado amber no solo se trataba de algo mas, cindy al igual que scott estaba lista para manejar un arma._

_Chicos levantense se les hara tarde! – dijo claire con una voz calida._

_Ya voy madre! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños._

_Como siempre Cindy bajaba mas rapido que amber y scott._

_Hola ma quieres que lebante a papá? – dijo Cindy dedicandole una sonrrisa calida._

_Si lo vas alebantar con un golpe olvidalo Cindy! - dijo Cassie con rostro de enojada._

_No madre yo seria incapas de golpear a mi padre! – dijo Cindy fingiendo voz de inocencia._

_Es en serio Cindy, tu padre llega cansado para que puedas estudiar solo despiertalo como una niña normal solo estirale la sabana yo que se menos golpes de acuerdo! – dijo Cassie con una expresion de seriedad._

_Esta bien madre are que se lebante de golpe ok! – dijo Cindy fingiendo voz de inocencia._

_Cindy subio a la habitacion de sus padres y entro sigilosamente, ella tomo el cuchillo de las cosas de su padre y se lo lanzo de golpe el brazo de mark atrapo el cuchillo que iva directo a su rostro._

_Mm veo que aun dormido tienes reflejos! – dijo Cindy con rostro de inpresionada._

_A la proxima vez lansalo de un angulo medio asi sorprenderas a tu enemigo cariño! – dijo mark con voz de consejo._

_Si padre lo hare bueno mamá dijo que te levantes se hara tarde padre! – dijo Cindy dedicandole una sonrrisa calida._

_Dile a tu madre que ya voy a bajar ok. – dijo mark dandole un beso en la frente a su hija._

_Mm pa aun sigue en pie lo de enseñarme a dispara un arma? – dijo Cindy con voz de interesada._

_Si cariño solo llega temprano y te dare el arma que siempre pedides antes de que tu hermano llegue! – dijo mark con voz cariñosa._

_Gracias pa tu eres el mejor te amo padre y mucho! – dijo Cindy con una expresion de amor en su rostro._

_Cindy y amber se dirijieron por james y carry para y llebarlos a la preparatoria al llegar sube carrie primero y despues james ._

_Hola james como ba nuestro experimento de la rata? – dijo Cindy con voz de interesara._

_Bien Cindy bueno eso creo aun no ha tenido complicaciones en su embarazo! – dijo james con un tono de voz de inseguridad._

_Mm esepero que carly este bien, para mostrarselo al profe! –dijo Cindy con voz de preocupada._

_Ya olvidense de la tarea es solo llegar y estudiar para los examenes finales! – dijo amber con voz de molesta._

_Amber sigue en pie lo de la fiesta? – dijo carrie con cara de interesada._

_Si por que? – vas hair? – dijo amber con voz de pregunta._

_Creo si ba hair jackson ire! – dijo carrie con tono de ternura._

_En ese instante Cindy sentia ganas de invitar a piers a la fiesta pero sabia que iria con stephani sabia que jamas podria salir con el su mejor amigo de infancia que hasta hace poco seguia siendo su amigo, ella mordiensose el labio inferior con fuerza era como su padre solo que al igual que sus mama mantenia sus sentimientos afuera de cualquier momento fingiendo que esta bien._

_Cindy no quieres ir? – dijo carrie con voz de intrigada._

_Mm no lo se creo que ire no se... se los con firmo despues! – dijo Cindy con voz molesta._

_James quieres ir por que si tu vaz yo voy! – dijo Cindy con un tono sarcastico._

_Si ire jaime me invito! – dijo james con una sonrrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_¿Que? – dijo Cindy casi tociendo._

_Entoces ire bien todo areglado! – dijo Cindy con un tono sarcastico._

_Piers llamo a Cindy y le pregunto si iria a la fiesta de randy, para recojerla y llevarla a la fiesta._

_Hola Cindy iras a la fiesta de mi amigo randy? – dijo piers con intriga._

_Si ire porque lo preguntas? – dijo Cindy un poco sonrrojada._

_Mm quieres que te lleve sabes yo tambien ire y es mejor que te acompañe no cres? – dijo piers con un tono de avergonzado._

_Ok me recojes alas 8:00 te parese? – dijo Cindy con un tono de serenidad._

_Si te recojo mañana a esa hora! – dijo piers con un tono de felicidad colgandole el celular._

_Era ya sabado por la noche Cindy no encontraba que ponerse entonces su madre le llevo una bulsa roja señida en cuello de "v", con un par de pantalones entubados y un par de botines cafes largos abajo de la rodilla, cindy era la viva imagen de su madre por lo cual se le beia muy bien pero sus padres les recordo cuando ellos estaban recien casados a los 23 años._

_Bien baja cariño quiero ver ese vestido! – dijo Cassie con un tono de ternura._

_No mejor no ire a la fiesta madre! – dijo Cindy con un tono de avergonsada._

_Cindy llegaron por ti es piers! – dijo Mark exclamo algo molesto._

_Mm dile que pase padre no seas mal educado! – dijo Cindy con un tono de inseguridad._

_Sabes que mejor voy a subir a berte cariño! – dijo Cassie con un tono de preocupacion._

_Al subir y ver la ropa que alguna vez se puso se veia identica a ella, ella no se habia areglado el cabello y Cassie le ayudo a areglar todo hasta que por fin acabo cuando bajo las escaleras piers se quedo boquiabierto y no paraba de mirarla, Mark en ese instanse le recordo a claire cuando era su primer cita. _

_Me veo muy mal! –dijo Cindy preocupada._

_No te vez fantastica! – dijo piers muy exaltado._

_Mark se asegura de ir preparada en todo caso el le dio un gas pimienta, un paralisador de descargas electricas y unas esposas._

_Cindy se sentia muy nerviosa por ir en el auto de su amigo y no decirle lo que ella realmente sentia._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Beca una chica que estaba loca por piers ya habia llegado a la fiesta no veia ninguna señal de piers pero apenas esta apunto de llegar y en ese instante Cindy bajo del el auto junto con piers y sara atrajo las miradas de todos._

_beca penso por un instante que Cindy y el estaban saliendo pero en ese instante se borro ese pensamiento._

_Piers se habia separado de ella dejandola al asecho de cualquier idiota que se crusara, de repente unas chicas llevaron a Cindy a jugar al cuarto oscuro._

_Mmm chicas no estoy segura de querer hacerlo! – dijo Cindy con el rostro lleno de inseguridad._

_Tranquila Cindy solo seran unos 5 minutos con un chico adentro de un armario oscuro! – dijo ana con cara de sarcastica._

_Eso es lo que me preocupa! – dijo Cindy con el rostro lleno de horror._

_Al entrar encendio la luz, estaba con piers adentro y se sorprendio mucho bastante por ver a su mejor amigo metido en el armario con ella._

_Piers . . . ¿que haces aqui? – dijo Cindy con un tono de miedo en su voz._

_Mm no se solo estaba tomando algo de ponche y me trajeron aqui! –dijo piers con un tono sarcastico – y tu como te la estas pasando!._

_No me puedo quejar! – dijo Cindy con un tono de bromista._

_Ambos rieron._

_Ellos no hicieron nada solo platicar de lo tonto que era el juego todo los 5 minutos, en ese instante beca llego y pregunto quien estaba en el cuarto ahora._

_Hola chicas ahora quien metieron al cuarto oscuro? – dijo beca con un tono de seriedad_

_A nada mas y nada menos que a piers y Cindy! – dijo ana riendo con malicia._

_Que . . . ¿porque a ella? . . . ¡No pudieron hacer mejores elecciones! – dijo beca molesta._

_¿Te gusta piers verdad? . . . no sabias que piers se muere por Cindy desde octabo grado! – dijo ana con un tono de voz de sorprendida._

_beca se fue molesta y busco algo de poche para calmar sus nervios, cuando pasaron los 5 minutos mas largos y amargos de su vida vio que Cindy salia feliz entonces ella decidio quitarle esa expresion de su rostro palido y le derramo todo el ponche a proposito en la ropa que su madre le habia regalado y le dijo._

_Ops . . . lo siento no era mi intencion Cindy . . . pero ¡ese color le queda a tu cara de bobita rara! – dijo beca fingiendo un tono de inociecia y riendo._

_Lo cual provoco que ella se fuera llorando y que piers saliera tras ella tratando de consolarla, ella quiso detener a piers pero solo le dijo._

_¡¿Acazo solo te gusta molestar?! – dijo piers muy molesto._

_Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la direccion donde Cindy habia corrido._

_Cindy . . . ¿detente? – dijo piers con un tono de ternura._

_¡No! . . . ¡quiero irme! . . . ¡no debi aver venido! – dijo Cindy llorando._

_Cindy calmate solo dejame hacer algo para que te sientas mejor! – dijo piers con una expresion de perrito triste._

_Esta bien haz l – dijo Cindy con un tono de firmesa pero triste._

_Cuando antes de que terminara de decir ella sintio como unos labios se aferanban a los suyos de manera dulce tomandola por sorpresa ella queria que ese momento jamas llegara a su fin pero ella rompio el beso tomando mas aire para proseguir con ese momento tan perfecto._

_Ella sonrrio a piers el cual se encontraba adelante de el y vio la hora eran mas de las 10:00 ella le dijo._

_Piers sabes que estarde y mi padre te matara por no traerme a la hora acordada! – dijo Cindy con un tono de voz tierna._

_Lo se pero lo peor es que se entere de lo que acabo de hacer en tu rostro! – dijo piers bromiando._

_Mm . . . tomalo por un lado bueno que no es como mi tio chris el sacaria una escopeta y te la clavaria en el tracero y te disparasia hasta que se le acabaran las balas de escopeta! – dijo Cindy con un aire bromista._

_Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y Cindy se acerco a piers para retomar aquel beso, pero sono su movil de su padre y dijo:_

_Donde estas, dile a piers que si no te trae en 10 minutos ¡le tirare el cuchillo directo a la cabeza! – dijo Mark muy molesto antes que Cassie le diera un beso en la boca._

_Callate yo contendre a tu padre no llegues a las 2:00 a.m. ok espero y te diviertas cariño! – dijo Cassie con una voz tierna._

_su mama colgo._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Mark discute con Cassie por darle mas tiempo en la fiesta._

_Mark deja a Cindy que se divierta un poco ella se en foca tanto al estudio y no sale dejala que tenga algo mas de diversion . . . ¡no seas amargado! – dijo Cassie con tono de reproche y de broma._

_Cassie como quieres darle mas libertad ella no tiene tu edad . . . ¡solo tiene 17 años! – dijo Mark muy molesto._

_No te acuerdas de cuando saliamos tu eras muy alocado y Austin siempre te queria extrangular llegabamos tarde y siempre soporte los reproches de Austin por que sabia que ¡se daria por vencido! – dijo Cassie con cara anciosa._

_Lo se pero es diferentes ya no tenemos 18 años . . . ¡Cassie tenemos casi 30! - dijo Mark con un tono de exclamacion._

_Cassie le da un beso el cual hace que siere la boca, y le dice:_

_Mark tal ves dale mas libertad como se la damos a amber ella tambien debe disfrutar ser joven . . . ¡como nosotros la hicimos alguna vez! – dijo Cassie con una mirada que Mark no resistia._

_Mark la lleva aver una pelicula a la sala para calmar sus ancias._

_Mientras tanto..._

_Cindy y piers estaban solos en la terraza de la casa admirando las estrellas juntos de repente comenzo a llover y corrieron adentro para no mojarse mas de lo que estaban y dijo:_

_Mm piers creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa antes de que mi padre vuelva a llamar – dijo Cindy con un tono gracioso._

_Piers rio y le sonrrio._

_Si creo que es mejor que te lleve antes de que tu padre saque su cuchillo y . . . ¡me lo lance direnco a la cabeza! – dijo piers divertido._

_Sabes que lo detendria antes que llegase a tu lindo rostro! – dijo Cindy guiñandole el ojo._

_Ellos salieron de la casa corriendo hasta llegar al auto y ensenderlo para irse, ellos ivan felices hablando de cosas que pasaron en verano, Mark se ponia mas histerico por no ver llegar a su hija mayor hasta que tocaron el timbre y era Cindy con el abrigo de el chico cubriendole la cabeza mojada y el esta junto a ella y le dijo:_

_Bien señor como le prometi que . . . ¡se la traeria sana y salva! – dijo piers bromiando._

_Mas te valia por que si le hubiese pasado algo te iria . . . ¡peor! – dijo Mark tomando una expresion de felicidad falsa._

_Cindy le da su chaqueta para que pudiese irse sin mojarse mas y piers se retiro con un dulce y delicioso beso en sus labios antes de que Mark su padre volteara a mirarlos._

_Cindy cerro la puerta y se subio directo a su habitacion feliz por que la beso el chico que tanto deseaba._

_Espero y les haya gustado como mi escribirlo nos vemos en el siguiente reto adios __ :3_


End file.
